Bruce is that you?
by kagome04
Summary: Bruce wakes up in a cold white room with no idea of where he is or how he got there. when he escapes and tries to call for help Alfred acts weird like he doesn't know him and refuses to help. So he calls the only other persn he can Dick, what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Bruce awoke in a white sterile room. There were no windows and there didn't even appear to be a door. There were bright fluorescent lights above. He was lying on what appeared to be a medical table but he was not restrained. He had several tubes in him and was hooked up to a monitor which gave out his vital signs. He was clad only in his underwear. What had happened? Where was he? The last thing he remembered he was on his normal patrol in Gotham. There hadn't been much going on that night and he was on one of the many rooftops about to stop a robbery when-what? What happened after that? Being on that rooftop was the last thing he could remember. How had he gone from there to here? Someone must have attacked him and knocked him out. That was the only thing he could figure. Well he could figure all that out later for right now he had to just try to get out of here, wherever here was and get home.

He pulled all the IV's out of him turned the monitor off and searched for some way out of the room. He found a small panel on the wall and when he touched it a door opened. It completely blended in with the wall which is probably why he didn't notice it before. He stepped out into a long white hallway. There was no one around that he could see. So he turned left and started down the long hallway. At the end of it was a guard who he took down quickly and silently. He then took the guards clothes and put them on himself to blend in better with his surroundings. There was a door at the end of another white hallway which led him to yet another hallway. Man this place is a maze he thought. He thought it a little odd that he had not encountered anyone besides that lone guard. But he figured it was better to probably not look a gift horse in the mouth. Finally he came to a big steel door with the words EXIT written on it in bright bold red letters. He pushed on it half expecting an alarm to go off. When none did he continued opening it and stepped outside.

It was a mountain. He was sure of it. He was on a mountain and it was cold very cold. The guard's clothes had thermal layering in them thank God so hopefully he wouldn't freeze to death before he figured out where he was. Now how to get down the mountain and get to a phone or some other kind of communication device? He would have to just take it very slowly and hope that he didn't fall and kill himself. It was light out. Judging by the direction of the sun in the sky he figured it was about 6 am. The sun had probably just risen. So he had a while before it was nighttime and he needed to find shelter.

He made it about halfway down the mountain before the sun started to set. He found a little cave and decided to stay there for the night. He was starving but figured it would just have to wait. He would make it down the rest of the mountain tomorrow and then he would call someone. He didn't' have any identification or money on him so that could be an issue. He wondered what had happened to all his stuff. He probably should've tried to find it before he left the place where he was. But he hadn't been thinking like that all he could think about was getting out of there. Oh well it wasn't like any of that stuff was irreplaceable just expensive. He fell asleep dreaming of home and hoping he would be able to get there soon.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning he made his way down the other half a mountain and came to a small village. It looked Indian by the looks of it. Could he possibly be near the Himalaya's? No that wasn't possible, he couldn't' be that far from home could he? His stomach was growling so he pilfered some fruit from a nearby stand. He felt bad but he had to eat or he wouldn't be able to keep moving. It was obvious there was no kind of technology in this village he would have to find the next major city or something. God where on earth was he? He thankfully was able to talk to some of the local village people. They spoke a crude Indian dialect that but he was able to just barely understand them. They were definitely Indian which meant he was in India somewhere. It was then that he started to panic. He was halfway around the world from home with no money, no identification and no way to contact anybody. He had to get to a phone and call somebody and find out what happened. They must be looking for him right? He found out from the village people that the next closest major city was 10 miles away. 10 miles, it would take him all day to get there but he could do it. However, one of the villagers offered to give him a lift in since he was going there anyway. Bruce said he couldn't pay him but the man said It would be alright.

What a major city it was. It was huge and Bruce was overwhelmed at first at how big it was. All he had to do was get to a phone and everything would be ok. Finally he found a payphone on the street. He put in the coins he had pilfered from a man's pocket and dialed the manor.

"Hello?" It was Alfred's voice and he had never been so relieved to hear it.

"Alfred it's me. I need help. I'm in New Delhi India, like the country India. I have no idea how I got here but I need someone to come and pick me up I have no papers or money or anything."

"Who is this?" Alfred hissed

"Who do you think it is? It's Bruce!"

"Don't ever call here again!" Alfred said and hung up the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Alfred!"

That was very strange he thought. Why would Alfred hang up on him? He decided to try and call again.

"Hello Wayne Manor"

"Alfred it's me why did you hang up on me like that? I told you I need help!"

"Listen sir I don't know who you are or why you are calling but I suggest you hang up and never call this number again before I call the police!"

"Alfred no wait don't hang up!" he said but it was too late.

Damnit! What the hell was going on?

He decided to try and call one more number.

"Hello?"

"Dick? Thank God. Look I need help and I tried to call Alfred but he is acting all weird. I am in New Delhi India. Don't ask how I got here I don't know. Do you think you could get the private jet and come pick me up? "

There was silence on the end of the line for what seemed like forever.

"Hello?"

"Bruce? Is that you?"

"Of course! Who else do you think it is?"

Then he heard a muffled "It's not possible"

"Dick are you there? What is the problem?"

"No-no problem, where did you say you were?"

"New Delhi India"

"Alright I will go get the plane now it will probably take about 12 hours."

"That's ok. I will try and find out where the airport is and meet you there. I don't have anything on me."

"Ok." Dick said and hung up the phone.

He had just gotten a call from someone claiming to be Bruce Wayne. However that wasn't possible because Bruce Wayne had died 3 months ago. Or so he thought. Whoever this person was, whatever their game was he had to go check it out. he called Alfred to let him know what was he doing in case something happened.

"Absolutely not sir!"

"Alfred I think I should at least go and check it out. You don't know what it could be."

"Yes I do. It could be a trap, a foul ploy by the enemy."

"Why would he call the house and then call me at home if it was a trap?" it doesn't make sense. I am going to check it out."

"Sir I beg you not to go."

"It's alright Alfred don't worry I will keep in touch." He said and hung up the phone.

Alfred had a very bad feeling about this. God knows who this person was or what he wanted. For all he knew Master Dick was heading into a very dangerous situation.

"What do you think Alfred?"

"I think it is a very bad idea sir. I think Master Dick is headed straight into trouble and we will not be able to help him."

"Well we had better just keep of track him huh?"

"Yes sir and let's hope he doesn't run into too much trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

12 hours later. Dick's private jet, which had become his upon Bruce's death, pulled into the airport at New Delhi India. Bruce had managed to get to the airport. However it was huge and he had no idea how he was going to find Dick in this huge airport. He decided to call him again and find out where he was. However he couldn't find any pay phones in the airport. So instead he "borrowed" this business man's phone and called Dick.

"Bruce?"

"Yah where are you?"

"I'm at the airport."

"You are? But how-?" Dick asked but he supposed it didn't matter. Dick knew Bruce always had a way of getting things done if he wanted them bad enough.

"Where are you?" Bruce asked.

"Outside of gate 27-A"

"Ok I will be right there."

"Alright" Dick said. He was all of a sudden very very nervous. This was it the moment of truth. He would finally find out who had made that phone call and what their game plan was. The first moment that he saw him he almost fainted from shock. He couldn't take it. It was Bruce but it couldn't be Bruce. Bruce was dead. What the hell was going on?

Bruce saw him and started waving as he made his way over to him.

He went up to Dick and shook his hand warmly. Dick just stared. He couldn't do anything else. He was in too much shock and confusion he couldn't speak or do anything.

"Dick are you ok?" Bruce asked concerned

"It's you."

"What?"

"I-I-Fine" he managed to say.

"Cool, look thanks for coming all this way to get me I honestly have no idea how I got here. Last thing I remember I was patrolling on the roofs of Gotham."

"Uh huh" Dick said still in shock.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Bruce asked

"Yah I'm fine let's just get on the plane."

"Alright then."

As they rode on the plane Dick couldn't help but stare at Bruce. It was him. It was really him. But how was that possible? He had personally witnessed Bruce's death and had recovered his body. He had attended the funeral. Something was seriously wrong and wasn't going to rest until he got to the bottom of it.

"Why are you staring at me?" Bruce asked

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me like you haven't seen me in a long time?"

"Uh-um" Dick didn't know what to say. If this person really was Bruce, and it seemed like it was, although he would have to do a DNA test back home, then how was he supposed to tell him that he had been supposedly dead for 3 months?

"Bruce there is something I need to tell you and I think that you should hear it before we get home.

"What? What is it Dick?" Dick looked so serious and almost scared that it really worried Bruce what could he possibly have to tell him that would make him look like that?

"I don't know how to say this so I am just going to say it. You've been dead for 3 months; at least we've thought you were dead for 3 months."

Bruce didn't respond for what seemed to Dick like a long time. He just sat there and stared off into space.

Bruce couldn't comprehend what Dick had just said. Had he heard right? 3 months? How could he have been "dead" for 3 months? At first he thought maybe Dick was joking. He must be joking right? He couldn't be serious. However the serious/sad/scared look on Dick's face told him this was no joke. This was for real. He had to find out what Dick knew about this whole thing. After what seemed to Bruce like an eternity he finally managed one word: "What?"

"You were dead or well we thought you were dead. It's been 3 months."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"You mean how did you 'die'?"

"Yes"

"You were in an epic battle with Ra's and there was an explosion and…Dick stopped as tears filled his eyes. You were hurled off a cliff. I found your 'body' and everything. We had a funeral the works."

"So Bruce Wayne is dead?"

"Yes Bruce Wayne is dead."

"And you are saying Ra's was involved in all this?" Bruce asked. Pieces of a puzzle were beginning to fall into place.

"Yes you were battling him when you 'died'."

"It was him! God damnit Son of a bitch!" He growled angrily as he balled his hands up into fists.

"What? Bruce what are you talking about."

"It was him don't you get it? It was him!"

"I don't get it. I don't know what you mean"

"Let me ask you did you actually see me battle Ra's? Did you accompany me to the battle? Or did you just get word that I was attacking Ra's and show up just in time to see me 'die'?"

"I still don't see what you are getting at." Dick said.

"Just answer my question."

"We showed up just in time to see you 'die'" Dick said and with that a series of locks clicked open in his head.

"Oh my God, that son of a bitch! It was never you was it?"

"No it wasn't."

"Ra's kidnapped me and must have put me into a coma or something and kept me somewhere for 3 months while he convinced you all that I had 'died'.

"Oh my God Oh my God." Was all he could say. The man sitting across from him really was Bruce Wayne. He couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe I didn't check into it further!" He said becoming angrier with himself by the minute.

"I never should have, I should have checked to make sure it was you right away! I should have-" " I just never thought-we were so devastated that we all just assumed."

"I know Dick I know. Don't blame yourself. Ra's planned it this way he wanted it this way."

"I know but what I don't understand is why only 3 months? Why did he make us all believe you were dead and then wake you up or bring you back or whatever after 3 months?"

"I don't think that was a part of the plan. I think something must have gone wrong and that's why I woke up. I think someone made a very big mistake and Ra's must be really angry right now."

"Which means he must be looking for you this could be very bad."

"Yes I know but we will get through that one thing at a time don't worry."

"First do you think we could stop somewhere for the night I don't feel like going home just yet this is a lot to take in and I don't think I could deal with seeing anyone right now."

"Alright except I promised Alfred I would keep in touch."

"You told Alfred?"

"I had to in case this thing turned out wonky and I got in trouble and needed help he knew where I was."

"I suppose that makes sense. But couldn't you just make something up and tell him that- I don't know just tell him something that will buy us like a day or an evening at least."

Dick sighed heavily. "Alright but it is your ass if we are caught lying."

Dick called Alfred and said that there was a problem with the plane and that he would be staying in New Delhi overnight and no he had not seen or heard from the mysterious person as of yet. Dick felt awful about lying to Alfred but Bruce had been so insistent.

They landed in London and found a quaint hotel in which to stay.

They were silent for the first hour or so. There was so much Dick wanted to say but the words just wouldn't come out. He wanted to say how much he loved him, had missed him, how awful it had been without him. All of that, but it just wouldn't come out it stayed locked inside of him and so he just stayed quiet.

Finally Bruce spoke up.

"So how has the city been?" Dick was blown away and yet completely unsurprised at the same time. He knew that Bruce always cared about the city first and foremost but he figured where he hadn't seen anybody for 3 months he would ask about them first but no of course he asks about the damn city!

"It's been fine, same as always not really much change." Dick said coolly inwardly infuriated.

"Oh ok."

"I assume you have taken over the mantle?"

"Yes."

"And Tim is still robin?"

"Yes"

"There was a little bit of a struggle at the beginning. Can you believe Jason of all people thought that he could be Batman? He actually tried to fight me for it!"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Wow."

"Yah"

There was silence for a few minutes before Bruce asked

"So how are you?"

"Depends on what day you ask me. You know how that goes."

Bruce nodded he knew exactly how that went.

"And Tim?"

"Not doing too well. Poor kid's taking it really hard."

"Oh yah?" Bruce asked concerned

"Yah I mean I am trying to be there for him but you know it has just been hard and I can't be everywhere at once."

"I know."

Dick nodded sheepishly. "Of course you do."

"I still can't believe you are here. I mean I can't believe this is happening."

"Believe me neither can I. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Ra's had me in a damn coma for 3 months."

"Yah I know" Dick said and yawned

"Look we had better get some sleep."

"We are going to need it if we are going to be able to fly home and deal with all this back from the dead stuff."

Dick nodded. The events of the day plus the flight and jet lag had made him exhausted.

"Good night Dick"

"Good night Bruce."

"Bruce?"

"Yah Dick?"

"I really missed you."

"Thank you now go to sleep."

"Ok" Dick said and fell asleep almost immediately.

Bruce couldn't sleep though he laid there wide awake listening to Dick snore softly. His head was full, full of thoughts about the events of the day. He still couldn't believe it was all true. Just thinking of it made him infuriated. All he could of was how he was going to make Ra's pay for doing this to him. One way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dick woke up Bruce was already awake and waiting for him.

"Good morning" he said

"You're still here."

Bruce looked at him quizzically

"I mean you're real. I mean good morning."

Bruce looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry I woke up and I kind of expected the whole thing to be a dream and then you were still here so I realized it must be real."

"I had the same thought."

"Really?"

"Yah I thought what if this isn't real and I am just dreaming. But I guess it is real"

"Yah"

"Do you want some breakfast? We could order room service."

"I was actually thinking we could eat on the plane. We need to get going if we are going to have any chance of getting home by this time tomorrow."

"Yah the plane-Bruce hesitated about that-"

"No. don't you dare try and put this off again. Bruce we need to go home Alfred is expecting me he is going to want to know what is going on."

"Just one more day is all I'm asking. I'm just not ready to face it all yet."

Dick knelt down next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you ever going to be ready for it?"

Bruce sighed. "No I suppose not."

"Alright then."

"Can we at least order room service? The food on the plane sucks."

"Fine, fine, but after that we need to go."

"Alright"

After they ordered breakfast Bruce persuaded Dick to buy him some new clothes before they got on the plane so that he could look presentable to everyone when he got home. Dick just thought he was stalling but begrudgingly agreed. Finally they were on the plane and headed for home. Dick called Alfred as soon as the plane took off and said simply that what he found was too big to be discussed on the phone and that he would explain everything when he got home. Bruce was sitting anxiously fiddling with the watch dick had bought him as he looked out the window.

"You know you have about another twelve hours to come to terms with everything."

"Honestly Dick I don't think I could even If I had 12 months to come to terms with everything."

Dick nodded

"I am just so nervous I mean what I am supposed to say when I see everyone? How will they react? I'm not sure I am ready to deal with that."

"First of all everyone is going to be so delighted to see you that it won't matter and besides that don't worry about the talking part I will do all the talking. Anyway like I said you have about another twelve hours to deal with it."

Bruce just nodded and sighed.

As he neared Gotham, he looked out from the plane over the landscape. Everything looked the same but deep down Bruce knew that things were different, HE felt different. He still couldn't believe it had been three months. He would just have to wait to get on the ground to find out what exactly.

As they prepared for landing Bruce started to panic.

"Dick I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can. Everything will be fine, don't worry. Just let me do the talking and put these sunglasses on so no one will recognize you."

Dick took Bruce's hand in his. "Everything will be ok." The steward came in to them they had touched down successfully and that it was time to get off the plane.

"Here we go. Just breathe." Dick said

Bruce took a deep breath, put the sunglasses on and walked out of the plane.

Alfred was not the one picking them up and driving them back to the house thank God. Bruce was so not ready for that. He was thankful that it was a complete stranger driving them back to the house. Dick had arranged that personally. As soon as they got in the car Dick called Alfred to tell them that they were en route to the house and that he would find everything out when he got to the house.

"Dick don't you think you should tell them? You know warn them somehow? This might be too much of a shock for them."

"It's not exactly the kind of thing you can discuss over the phone Bruce. Don't worry it will be fine."

Bruce really wished Dick would stop saying everything would be fine. It was starting to piss him off. Everything was not fine damnit!

Bruce started to panic again when he saw the house. He wanted to jump out of the car and run in the other direction, except where would he go? This was his home.

"Here we are sir." The driver announced.

"Thank you."

He looked at Bruce. "Ready?"

Hell no! Bruce thought. He would never be ready for this. "Do I have a choice?"

Dick chuckled

"Come on. It will be alright I promise."

They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. This was it the moment of truth, Bruce felt like he was going to throw up. He still had no idea what he was going to say even though Dick had told him not to worry about it, that he would do all the talking. However, Bruce was still worried.

Alfred opened the door with Tim standing right next to him.

"Master Dick how was-is everything alright?"

Dick smiled. "Yes Alfred I have a bit of a surprise."

"Sir what is going on? What did you find out on your trip?"

"I found something very interesting."

"Sir what are you talking about?" Alfred said growing irritated.

"Alright I suppose there is nothing left to do but just tell-er-show you." He said.

He moved aside and there standing in the doorway was Bruce Wayne, or at least it looked like Bruce Wayne.

"Oh my word" Alfred said as his mouth dropped open in shock. All color drained out of him and he started to feel very dizzy as if he was going to faint. Dick rushed to his side to brace him in case he did.

"Bru-Bruce is that you?" Tim asked his mouth wide open shock as well.

Bruce simply nodded. He rushed to give Bruce a hug but felt something holding him back. It was Alfred.

"That is not Master Bruce." He said to Tim

"Look sir, he said addressing Dick, I do not know what kind of lies this man has told you nor what game he is playing but this is not Master Bruce. It cannot be. Master Bruce is dead and has been for 3 months."

"Come on Alfred it's not like we have never seen anyone come back from the dead before."

"That is not Master Bruce. It cannot be."

"Yes it is! Come on Alfred let's go sit down in the living room and I will explain everything to you and Tim."

"Sir I know how badly you want him back, we all do but this…"

"Fine, if you don't believe me, let's go downstairs and test his DNA. Then you will know for sure that it is really him.

Alfred sighed. "Alright sir if you insist."

Alfred was wondering why this man who was supposed to be Bruce hadn't said anything to defend himself. Why was he just standing there?

Bruce honestly couldn't think of anything to say to defend himself; couldn't think of anything to say at all. What was there to say? What could he possibly say in this situation to make things better?

They all went down to the cave. It seemed so different and yet so much the same. Dick really hadn't changed anything except there were a few new trophies he didn't recognize. It took only a few minutes for the DNA results to come back resoundingly positive. This was Bruce Wayne. Alfred and Tim gasped. They had been too afraid to hope. It was too much to hope that this might really be Bruce Wayne; but now the DNA machine was proving their greatest hopes true.

"BRUCE!" Tim cried out and threw himself into Bruce's arms. Bruce hugged him tightly and for a few minutes it seemed as if the world had disappeared and it was only them too. Then Bruce let go of him and Tim regained his composure.

Bruce looked up and noticed that Alfred had tears in his eyes.

"Alfred?"

"Sir…" he said and rushed over to give Bruce a big hug as tears streamed down his face.

Dick just stood in the background smiling while all the hugging was going on.

"Dick? Are you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine"

"Awww are you sad because you didn't get a hug?" Tim said teasing.

"No I am fine thank you." He said

"Aww little dickie wants a hug." Tim said teasing. They all laughed

"Well I suppose since everyone else got one… "Bruce said. And before he knew it Bruce was embracing him in a big bear hug.

"Thanks for answering your phone." He said releasing him from the hug. Dick was so stunned he could only nod in recognition.

"Oh and don't expect this to become a regular occurrence. This is a special occasion only kind of thing." He said

Dick nodded. "I know."

"Alright now that we are done with all the mushy stuff could you please tell us what the hell is going on?" Tim said.

"Yes please" Alfred agreed.

"Alright sit down and I will tell you all about it." Bruce and I figured out what must have happened on the way here.

Tim and Alfred were shocked to say the least. They couldn't believe such a thing had happened. They never thought Ra's would stoop so low.

They talked for a while longer and then Alfred said "You two must be exhausted, what with the jet lag and everything. Why don't you go upset and get some rest and we can discuss this more in the morning."

Bruce and Alfred both nodded. They were both pretty tired. After giving everyone another hug which Bruce assured them all was not going to be a regular thing, Bruce and Dick went up to bed. Bruce fell asleep almost immediately he was so tired from not sleeping the night before. It felt so nice to be back home and back with everybody. Maybe Dick was right maybe everything would be ok after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Ra's al ghul was sitting in the study of his enormous mansion when one of his lackey's knocked on the door. Annoyed at the disturbance to his peace and quiet, he barked: "Come in!"

"Sir there is a um problem."

"What problem?"

"It's the detective sir he's um…gone."

Ra's whirled around to face the man speaking to him.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? How can he be gone he was being kept under constant sedation!"

"Yes sir well um, I don't know how it happened but he's gone."

Ra's was enraged. How had this happened? His plan had been going perfectly so far! He should have known it was too good to be true it had almost gone too smoothly.

"Someone must have screwed up and forgotten to give him one of his injections. I want you to find out who it was and report to me immediately or you are going to be the one whose head is going to roll!"

"Yes sir right away sir." The man said and backed out of the room.

Ra's sighed enraged. Idiots they were all complete idiots! He had finally found a way to keep the detective out of his affairs forever and they had ruined it all! There was no point in attempting to recapture him. He no doubt would have contacted one of his family members for aid by now. He no doubt would be recuperating at his home. He would have to lure him out somehow and then make a direct attack and this time he would not keep him alive but comatose no this time he would kill him. But how to lure him out? The answer was so obvious if it was a snake it would have bit him. Kidnap one of his associates; that would bring the batman right to him. Yes, yes an excellent plan. He would have to shadow both of the detectives associates, learn their daily routines and then he would decide which would be the easiest to capture. Yes that is exactly what he would do.

**Meanwhile back at Wayne Manor** everyone was still getting used to the fact that Bruce was alive and well, including Bruce himself. They were all sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast after a restful night's sleep when Dick asked the inevitable question.

"Ra's must know you are gone by now. Don't you think he is going to attack you? Don't you think we should be planning some sort of plan or battle strategy for when he does?"

"He wouldn't dare to attack me here at my home.'

"Why he has before."

"Yah and it didn't work. He's not stupid enough to try the same thing twice."

"Ok, so what do we do? He is definitely going to try _something."_

"He will try and lure me out somehow. When he does we will be ready and we will take him down."

"Alright but don't you think we should have some kind of a back-up plan?"

"We will wait until the opportunity presents itself."

"For now let's just all enjoy each other's company."

"Alright" Dick said but he still felt uneasy. He didn't like the idea of just sitting around and waiting for Ra's to strike. What if they weren't prepared? He couldn't take losing Bruce for a second time. However, since Bruce didn't seem worried about it he figured he shouldn't' either at least for now. Bruce was right they should spend their time just enjoying each other.

Over the next week they did just that. Things got back to pretty much normal. Or at least as normal as it ever gets in the Wayne household. Bruce was in no shape to go back on patrol after lying in a coma for three months so he had started training with Dick to get back in shape. He knew it would be a long process however; in fact he didn't even realize how out of shape he was until the first day he tried to exercise and got winded after 10 minutes.

Dick and Tim went on with their regular daily activities. Tim went to school, Dick, who had moved into the manor after Bruce 'died', either hung around the manor or walked around the city meeting with friends. However all week he hadn't been able to shake this feeling that he was being followed, watched. But he hadn't been able to actually catch anybody watching him so he figured he was probably just being paranoid; but he would keep on the lookout anyway. You never know. He thought; could be one of Ra's spies.

The next day Tim came home from school. Dick could tell immediately that there was something wrong.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Nothing except I caught this guy watching me from the bushes when I left school."

Dick froze. "Really?"

"Yah but I totally acted like I didn't even see him so I don't think he noticed that I noticed him."

"You know it's funny I have had this feeling all week like someone is watching me but I haven't actually seen anyone."

"You think-"

"I don't know maybe."

"Why would he be watching us? Shouldn't' he be watching Bruce?"

"Maybe he's watching him too."

"What are you guys talking about?" Bruce said coming into the room.

"We think Ra's might be spying on us."

That stopped Bruce dead in his tracks. "What really?"

"Yah Tim said he saw some guy watching him after school and I have had this weird feeling that someone is watching me all week."

Bruce was suddenly very nervous. Watching him was one thing but what did Ra's want with his family?

"I want you to stay home tomorrow Tim, you too Dick."

"What why?"

"Let's just keep a low profile for a couple of days ok?"

"If it is Ra's I want to find out what he is up to before I you guys go out alone again ok?"

"I just want us all to stay together until we find out what is going on alright? I know that you guys can take care of yourselves but we are safer together."

"Ok" Tim and Dick both agreed. Bruce was probably right it probably was better for them to stay together God only knows what Ra's was up to and after all there was safety in numbers.

**Back at Ra's palace**

Oh my God Ra's thought. It is impossible to find them alone! Ra's detectives had been trailing the detective's associates for a week and still no opportunities had presented themselves. It was impossible to find them alone and vulnerable.

He was getting very frustrated how long was this supposed to take? He wanted to take them in their civilian identities it would be easier then. However that would mean taking them during the day, which would be much harder. Maybe he could find them in their civilian identities at night, before they changed into their nighttime attire. Yes, Ra's thought that would be the only way to do it. He must wait for a time when one of them was out in their civilian identities at night that was the only way. No matter how long it took he would wait. The detective would come to him…


	6. Chapter 6

Another week or so passed with no word from Ra's. Dick and Tim had stayed in for three days and when there was no sign of anything argued with Bruce until he agreed to let them go out.

"Don't you think it is weird we haven't heard anything from him?" Tim asked one day while they were sitting reading in one of the living rooms.

I think it is very weird and it makes me very nervous." Dick said

"Why?"

"Because the fact that he hasn't done anything yet means he is biding his time plotting."

"Ah I see" Tim said.

"The fact that we don't have any idea what he is plotting is making me all the more nervous. It's like a ticking clock that we never know when it is going to go off."

"I know me too" Tim said.

Just then Bruce came stomping into the room obviously frustrated let out a large sigh and sank down on the couch next to Tim.

"What's wrong Bruce?"

"it's just- I've got nothing on this Ra's case. Absolutely nothing-zippo-nada. I have no idea what he is planning or when he is planning it and it is pissing me off!"

"It's alright Bruce it is ok don't worry about it. We will figure it out we always do besides sooner or later Ra's will make his move and then we can figure it out."

"Yah you are right."

"Wasn't that your whole plan anyway?"

"Yah but I don't feel comfortable with it."

Dick and Tim nodded

"There is nothing we can do until he makes a move so we should just chill out I guess."

"Oh by the way I am going out with Barbara tomorrow night but I will back by 11 in time for patrol ok?"

"Ok" Tim said with a smirk.

Him and Bruce exchanged a look and raised an eyebrow.

"Going out with Barbara huh?" Tim asked with a smirk

"Before we start we are not going out like on a date we are just hanging out as friends.

"Sure sure" Tim said and both he and Bruce chuckled

"I'm telling you it is not a date! We are just hanging out."

"Whatever you say Dick" Tim said

"Tell me-Bruce asked- what are you doing on this non-date."

"Probably a dinner and then maybe a movie."

"Sounds like a date to me." Bruce said

"It is not a date!"

Dick said throwing his hands up in the air; however, realizing when he was beaten he just got up and left the room.

Bruce and Tim chuckled

"It's fun to tease him isn't it?" Bruce asked

"Yes it is, especially since he is so sensitive about it." Tim said and they both laughed.

**Ra's palace**

"Sir, we have intel that may prove useful"

"Oh yes what is it?"

"One of the detective's associates, the older one, is going out for the night on a date with a young woman, he will be alone and in his civilian identity."

Hmmm… Ra's thought. Capturing the elder of the detective's associates would definitely be more of a challenge but on the other hand how could he pass up such a golden opportunity? He couldn't.

"Alright, move your team into position, I want this done with as few witnesses as possible. Oh and I do not think I have to remind you of the consequences of failure."

"No sir."

"Make sure to bring him back here, ALIVE and relatively unharmed."

"Yes sir."

**Gotham City**

After having decided to stay in for the evening, Dick and Barbara were having a lovely time eating Chinese food and watching an action/comedy. Suddenly there was a crash and the door was busted wide open. Four men dressed all in black burst in.

"What the hell?" Barbara shouted.

The men attacked immediately. Dick had no choice but to defend himself and Barbara who couldn't do much from her wheelchair.

Geez these guys are good. Dick thought as he just barely dodged a kick aimed for his head.

Man they are fast! He thought. Just then a well aimed kick hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Suddenly another one slammed a fist in his back knocking him to the floor. He needed a distraction a second to get his wind back. However no such distraction was to be. He turned over just in time to stop someone from kicking him in the face. Suddenly someone hooked him under the arms and dragged him to his feet. He was unable to block the several blows that then rained down upon him.

Have to get out of this. He thought. He managed to throw the guy holding him into the other guys and into a wall. He breathed heavily for a minute, but that was all he got, because it seemed as if in no time the guys were up and attacking him again.

I can't take much more of this he thought. He was tiring fast and these guys didn't seem to be tiring at all. He hated the fact that he was in civie's he had no toys whatsoever at his disposal. No way to even call for help. Just then they all dropped to the floor as if someone had hit their off switch. Dick looked over at Barbara and realized that she had hit them with a taser line.

"Thank you "he said and breathed heavily. He felt like he might pass out any second and so sat down on the couch.

"Dick? Dick? Are you ok? Dick!"

"I'm alright Barbara I'm-nghh-fine. Think I broke a rib or two."

"Well you certainly don't look fine. I'm calling Bruce."

Bruce dressed as Batman and got over to Barbara's apartment as quick as he could. He brought the thugs to the police. All except for one who he attempted to interrogate but couldn't get anything out of. Dick went to the hospital where it was confirmed that he had two broken ribs but that was it. They sent him home with some painkillers and that was that.

When Bruce got home he and Dick had a talk about what just happened.

"Those were definetly Ra's men."

"Yes and they were trying to kidnap me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To lure me out."

"Oh so that's his game huh?"

"Yes no doubt he will try again, so I want you to lay low for a while. I doubt he will attack here so you and Tim should be safe."

"You think he will attack Tim?"

"He will attack either of you to get to me. I am going to talk to the school and have Tim stay home for the next couple of days."

"Again? Bruce you can't keep doing this."

"How can I not?"

Dick sighed. There was no arguing with Bruce.

Barbara came over to check on Dick later. He told that her that he was fine and they hung out for a little while.

**Ra's palace**

Damnit! Ra's thought. How had they allowed this to happen? They were the best that he had how had they managed to screw this up? He was only one man for God's sake! Heads would roll for this! He swore they would. Now the detective would most certainly be on to him and it would be even harder to kidnap one of his associates he would just have to try harder and call in some extra help.

He summoned one of his associates to his office. "Get me deathstroke."

"But sir he only does assignations"

"He will do whatever I want if I pay him well enough. Get him on the phone now! This is gonna end! The detective will be mine!"

"yes sir!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ra's Palace:**

You understand what is expected of you?

"Yes." Deathstroke nodded.

Good. You are to bring him back ALIVE and relatively unharmed.

Deathstroke nodded. Taking Grayson down will be a pleasure.

True this wasn't his usual type of job but the money had been so good he couldn't say no. Plus it was a chance to tangle with the infamous Nightwing again, which was always a plus.

"Good. Well then you had better be on your way it is 12 hours to Gotham."

Deathstroke nodded and left the room.

"I'm coming for you Grayson."

Meanwhile back at the manor…

On the surface everything appeared fine in the Wayne Manor household, perfectly normal. However if you looked a little deeper, just under the surface you could see that everything was awful it was a complete mess. Everyone was on edge since the attack on Dick. Bruce was convinced it Ra's agents trying to take Dick in order to lure him out. He had become so paranoid about his sons being kidnapped that he had severely limited Tim's non-Robin activities. He was being especially hard on Dick harassing him anytime he wanted to go out by himself. He was still recovering but was well enough to go out on patrol. However, he made sure Tim was with him at all times in case he needed back-up. Bruce had really stepped up his training. He wanted to be back in shape as soon as possible to take the burden of being Batman off of Dick.

Bruce also protested fiercely anytime Dick wanted to go out for any reason other than patrol. He had been acquiescing to these demands until one night when he decided he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Forget this Tim I am going out tonight. Don't tell Bruce. I just need a break from this damn mansion! Will you cover for me?"

"Of course."

"Cool thanks"

"I wish I could come with you but Bruce would have my head and he is going to have yours too when he finds out that you went out by yourself."

"Don't worry about it I can handle Bruce."

"It is only 6 o'clock. I will go out for a couple hours and then be home in time for patrol probably before that even."

"Sounds good to me." Tim said.

Dick dressed quickly grabbed his keys and headed out the door as fast and as quietly as he could. He didn't have any destination in mind really he just needed to get out of the house. He heard Bruce's warnings in the back of his head but he pushed them aside. He would only be out for a few hours and besides he was pretty sure he could handle whatever came at him. He had handled Ra's goons before he figured he could do so again.

Deathstroke watched his prey roam the streets of Gotham. How stupid he thought. His quarry had come out at nighttime alone and in his civilian attire. This should be pretty easy he thought.

He waited until Dick went to get on his motorcycle and then landed on the roof of the car next to him.

"Hello Grayson, long time no see."

"Deathstroke" Dick hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just you know working." He said as he flipped effortlessly of the hood of the car and next to Dick.

Geez I forgot how fast he is. Dick thought.

"Too bad you are in your civies this won't really be a fair fight; since I know you are not really much without your toys and your big bad suit."

"I can still take you down with or without the suit Deathstroke."

"We will see about that." Said and with that he attacked.

It turns out Dick was right he was able to match Deathstroke blow for blow, even without the suit. I'm not going to be able to win this way. Deathstroke thought. Time for plan for B. Quick as a flash he reached into his pocket, pulled out a needle and, at the first opportunity, stabbed Dick with it.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Dick thought.

Before he knew it he was on the ground unable to move no matter how much he tried or struggled.

Deathstroke bent down to look Dick in the face and smiled.

"What-what did you do?" Dick asked as he lay completely helpless on the ground.

"It's called a paralytic Dick you really look into it sometime." He said a big grin on his face at having caught his prey.

Oh God this is really bad. Dick thought. This is really really bad I am lying helpless and vulnerable on the ground at Deathstroke's mercy. And I can't even call anybody! Come on Grayson move! But it was no use he couldn't.

"The paralytic inhibits your central nervous system causing almost complete paralysis." Deathstroke went on. "It is only temporary of course but as you can see it works quite well. Be glad that is just a small dose, if I injected you with anymore it would completely cut off your respiratory system and you would stop breathing and die."

"Is this how you finish off all your victims Deathstroke? Paralytics? That is really weak and pathetic."

First of all no, I don't need paralytics to kill people, most of the time." He smiled. Second of all I'm not going to kill you. "

"Wait, what? You are not? Why?"

"Someone has paid me a lot of money, and I mean **a lot** obscene really, to deliver you to them **ALIVE."**

"Really? And who is this mystery person? Do I know them?"

"You want to know who I am working for? Sorry Grayson that is none of your business. You know I don't kiss and tell."

"Is it Ra's al Ghul?"

Deathstroke looked momentarily shocked. How had he known that? However, he quickly shook it off.

"Maybe" he said coyly.

"Anyway enough of this talking business it is time for you to go to sleep Grayson. Yup it is time for you to go nighty night."

"Shit!" Dick thought. This is it if he knocks me out it is all over. Bruce please find me and please don't fall into Ra's trap. Please be careful. Even though he knew it was useless he still struggled desperately.

Just then Deathstroke slammed the back of his gun into Dick 's head and everything went black.

"Sweet dreams Grayson."


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is Dick? It is not like him to be late for patrol. Something must be wrong." Tim said a worried expression on his face.

"Give him 10 more minutes and call him again." Bruce said

I've called him already he didn't answer. I'm telling you something is wrong!"

"Just give it 10 minutes." Bruce said.

Bruce was trying desperately to quell the uneasy panicky feeling that was rising in up inside of him. He knew Tim was right something must be wrong. However, he was trying to stay cool and calm so as not to alarm Tim or freak him out. Tim tried to call Dick but again there was no answer./

"Bruce do you think Ra's took him?" Tim asked worriedly

"It is a possibility. We have to try and find out his last possible whereabouts and start from there. Did he say where he was going? I still can't believe he left against my direct orders!"

"No he didn't say where. Just said he needed to get out of the house for a while."

"How are we going to find him?"

"I don't know but we will start by checking the gps on his phone and then go from there. With that they set off into the night.

**About 10 hours later…**

Dick woke up with a groan.

"Unnghhh…my head."

He opened his eyes and looked around to see he was in a cell. He saw Deathstroke standing outside the cell.

"Morning Grayson." He said smirking.

Dick tried to move but found he couldn't-he was chained to the wall.

"What's the game this time Deathstroke?"

Deathstroke just smilled and laughed.

"You know I don't kiss and tell Grayson. Besides I think you will be finding out soon enough."

"Yes he will." Said a familiar voice. Dick saw Ra's al ghul enter the room.

"Hello, and how is the junior detective fairing this morning?"

"Never better Ra's your hospitality is at its finest as always. He smirked.

"You won't win you know Ra's. You won't him. Whatever you are planning he will figure it out and stop you. He is smarter than you he will come prepared."

"We shall see detective. We shall see. However, after three months in a coma I bet he is not anywhere near the man he used to be or needs to be to take me on. So I think it will not be as difficult as you say."

"You are wrong to think that way Ra's."

"Let's just wait and see shall we."

"Can I hurt him now?" Deathstroke asked with a grin. "You told me I could hurt him."

"Not now Deathstroke later. You will be able to hurt him plenty later once the detective is within my grasp. For now let us leave our captive with his thoughts.

Once t hey left Dick tested his bonds and found that he could move. Thank God he thought. The paralytic must have worn off. Where was he? He wondered. And how long had he been out? He found that there was no way for him to break out of his bonds at least not at the moment anyway. He had nothing to pick the locks with. Besides he wasn't sure he could take on Deathstroke and Ra's goons by himself even if he could. He figured the best thing for him to do for now was to just sit tight and wait and see what would happen next.

The next day at Wayne Manor Alfred brought in a package which had been left at the house. They had found Dick's cell but had found no sign of Dick. Also there was no indication as to what had happened and no clues as to where he had been taken. The package was unmarked, no stamp or anything; which made Bruce nervous. When he opened the package he found a tape. He inserted the tape into the computer and hit play. Ra's came on the screen.

"Hello? Is this thing on? Ahem hello detective I am *cough*happy to see you are well. You may wonder why I am contacting you. I have some-he paused-news regarding your eldest associate. He moved out of the way of the camera to reveal:

Dick! He was there! Ra's had him! Damn! That son of a bitch had his son!"He was chained to a wall and unconscious but other than that he looked fine. He didn't look like Ra's had done anything to him.

"As you can see I have your young detective. He is alive and unharmed and he will stay that way if you comply with my every instruction." Bruce listened intently. "You have 24 hours from the time you receive this tape to come to this address ALONE. If I even get any whiff that any of your other associates are anywhere nearby the boy is dead. That is all there is too it. Also you are not to tell anyone else about this. If you do I will find out and the boy will die. Is that understood? Good. I will see you in 24 hours then. Goodbye detective." The tape cut out.

Bruce sat there balling his fists up in rage. That son of a bitch! How dare he do this to his family? He would pay and pay dearly for this. Bruce rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a few minutes. I don't really have a choice I guess. Well I had better get going. He looked at his watch 24 hours…the address is in India so it will take me about 12 hours to get there. I had better leave ASAP. What was weird was when he searched the address he found that it was right near where he had escaped from. Wonder if it is the same place he thought. It's probably one of Ra's new headquarters. The only bad thing was that he wasn't in anywhere's near the shape he needed to be in to take on Ra's or his goons; but what choice did he have?" He couldn't just leave dick in there to rot and die. No he had to go after to him no matter what happened.

"No absolutely not! You can't!" Tim said when Bruce told him what had happened and what he was going to do. "You are in no condition! You can't go by yourself.

"Tim I don't have a choice. I have to go. He will _**kill**_Dick if I don't go. Well at least let me go with you. I will hide out somewhere he won't even see me he won't even know I am there I will only be there if you need me."

"Tim that won't work he will know that you are there and then he will **kill **dick and you too probably."

"Well at least call the league or something have them on standby you CANNOT GO BY YOURSELF!'" Tim yelled.

Tim I have to be myself that is the only way this will work. Don't worry I have a plan everything will be fine.

"No it will not be fine Ra's will kill both of you!"

"Please Tim stop. Listen it will be ok alright. It will be ok. I am going to go and get Dick and come home and everything will be fine." He leaned down so that he was face to face with Tim. "Don't worry ok?"

"It's just I can't lose both of you."

"I know Tim I know. But don't worry you won't lose either of us." He said and gave him a big hug. "Now if you don't mind I have to get packed I need to be out of here no later than a half an hour from now because it will take me 12 hours to get there which only leaves me 12 hours to get to Ra's."

"Ok" Tim said. "But I still don't know what you are planning to do once you get there especially in your condition."

"Don't worry about it I have a plan I will figure something out."

"Ok but please be careful."

"I always am." He smiled.

A half an hour later Bruce boarded the plane and took off. Please Richard just stay alive for me alright? Just hang on I am coming for you. He thought as he flew the plane towards a confrontation with quite possibly his greatest enemy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you really think the detective will fall for it?" One of Ra's lackeys's asked.

"Yes the only way to get the little brat Robin is to get him when he is alone. Since he is always by the detective's side the only way to get him alone is to remove the detective from the equation. This is the perfect solution. "

"But what if he figures it out?"

"By the time he figures it out it will be too late we will have already nailed the little brat. Besides he is flying twelve hours away even if he figures it out half way that still gives us twelve hours. If he figures it out when he gets there that gives us 24 hours. Believe me we have plenty of time. He shouldn't be too hard to pick up. He may have been trained by the detective but he is just a boy and his skills are nowhere near as advanced as even those of his brothers.

Bruce had a bad feeling about this. It was too easy. Why would Ra's just tell him where he was? Did he really want a confrontation that badly? Bruce didn't know but something just didn't' feel right. But he couldn't take the chance that Ra's was trying to trick him. What if Dick really was at this place and then he didn't' show up and Ra's killed him? No he couldn't take that chance. He had to go and check it out. At least Tim was safe. Bruce had instructed him to stay at the manor until he got back. He just hoped he listened to him. That kid was as stubborn as Dick sometimes always disobeying orders which usually got him in trouble. As he steered the plane closer and closer to its destination he found himself praying to anybody that would listen that he wouldn't disobey orders this time.

**Wayne Manor**

Tim was bored. There was nothing to do in the manor. He wanted to go out on patrol or go to the movies or do something just go _out_. He sighed heavily which caused Alfred to raise an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright Master Tim?"

"Yah fine just bored Al."

"I don't' see why I can't go with Bruce why does he get to have all the fun? And why can't I go out he is going to be gone for like two days. What am I supposed to do all that time?"

Alfred sighed. "Master Tim I do believe Master Bruce knows what is best for you and is just thinking of your safety."

"I know but I am bored!"

"Master Tim why don't I go upstairs and pop a movie into the dvd player and we will watch it together hmmm?"

"Alright Alfred"

"None of your stupid English mysteries though I want something with action!"

"Alright Master Timothy.

Alfred went up the stairs and then suddenly heard a loud _Bang!_ And a _Crash! _He raced upstairs.

"Alfred?" He called. He turned the corner out of the room where the entrance to the batcave and saw four men dressed all in black holding samurai swords. Alfred lay unconscious at their feet.

"Alfred!" he cried. The four men looking up raised their swords and got ready to attack. Tim got into attack position as well. He didn't' know if he could take down 4 men by himself but he had to try. He was so focused on what was going on in front of him that he failed to hear someone sneaking up behind him. Before he could react someone grabbed him from behind and put a cloth over his nose and mouth. "chloroform" he thought. He struggled but it was no use and soon everything went black.

The man touched a button his wrist and static was heard. "Sir we have him."

"Good good, make haste back here."

"Do you want us to bring the old man too?"

"No leave him; he will serve as a witness to what happened."

"Very good sir over and out." he said as he picked up Tim's unconscious body and headed towards the exit.

**Meanwhile in India**

Bruce was nearing the location where he was supposed to meet Ra's. He landed his plane as close as he could to the exact location. It was the massive complex that he had escaped from. As he approached it he noticed it looked kind of desolate. That's weird he thought. Maybe Ra's wanted it to look that way so that he would let his guard down. No such luck Ra's. He thought. He went to the doors and pushed them open. There was no one. Nor were there signs of anyone. Bruce started to get a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ra's?" he called as he moved through the front room of the complex.

"Ra's I'm here. What do you want?"

No answer.

Bruce silently cursed to himself. There was no one here. In fact the place looked as if it had been abandoned fairly recently. But why? Why send him on a wild goose chase like this? Unless…of course! Damnit! Why hadn't he seen it before! Tim! He thought as he rushed back to the plane. Damnit! Ra's never wanted to meet up with him it was all a ploy to get him away from Tim! Damn him for being so stupid! He rushed back to the plane and fired up his justice league communicator. It would take him 12 hours to get back to Gotham but he knew someone who could get there a lot faster.

"Batman to Superman come in"

"Bruce?" Came back the reply. Clark had heard about Bruce coming back from the dead but was still shocked to hear his voice.

"What did I tell you about first names?" He hissed

"Sorry I just wanted to see which Batman I was talking to."

"Look I need you to go over to the manor and check to see if Tim is there."

"Why where are you?"

"I'm in India and it will take me about 12 hours to get back there. Don't ask it is a long story. " Bruce said to quell any further questions.

"Alright I will be right there I will radio you with what I find. "

About 10 minutes later Bruce heard his comm. spark to life. "Bruce, Tim isn't here. Alfred says some men in black attacked them and took Tim. "

Bruce slammed his fist down on the console. Damnit! Now Ra's had both of his sons!

"Is Alfred alright?"

"Yah he is fine just a little bump on the head."

"Alright would it be too much to ask for you to stay there until I get back?"

"No not at all."

"I know you have a lot of stuff on your plate…"

"Bruce don't' worry about it, we are a team remember? We are there for each other when needed. "

"Ok thanks Clark"

"No problem we will see you when you get back."

"OK"

"Is there any chance you are going to tell me what is going on?"

"I will fill you in when I get back."

"Ok"

**Ra's palace **

Tim had awoken groggy and with a headache. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed he must have been in a helicopter. He tried to move but his hands and feet were bound. He lay still trying to think of some way out of this. However for the moment it looked as if he was stuck. He didn't want his captors to know he was awake yet. Suddenly he was pulled out of the plane the bonds on his feet were cut and he was blindfolded and shoved forward. The men kept barking at him to walk faster so he was half walking/half being dragged. He heard doors opening and closing then he heard keys being jingled and a door opening. His blindfold was removed and he was shoved into a cell with…

"Dick!"

"Long time no see bro." Dick smiled although slightly shocked and horrified that Tim was here. Where the hell was Bruce then? How had he let this happen?

"You're-are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"Enough with the family reunion" One of the guards barked. "Chain him to the wall"

Tim struggled or attempted to struggle against the men but it was hard to maneuver with his hands bound and soon he was chained to the wall along with Dick.

"Where are we?" Tim asked

"Not sure of that"

"What's going on?"

"Not sure of that either"

"You are not sure of much are you?" Tim said sarcastically

"Best I can guess he is using us to lure Bruce here."

"So the tape was all a lie…" Tim said softly

"Tape? What tape?" Dick asked

Before Tim could answer he was interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Well well well two little birdies all in a row." Ra's said smiling

Dick just glared at him.

"Wasn't I enough for you Ra's? You had to bring Tim in too?"

"All the more reason for the detective to come here; once he figures out where here is."

"So the tape was all a lie. You were just using it to get Bruce out of the way."

"My aren't we the smart one?" Ra's said sarcastically.

Dick was confused. What tape were they talking about?

"Don't worry I am sure the detective will be here soon enough. Then you can all die together. For now just enjoy your time together as it will be your last." He said and left the room. He left a guard at the door as he did so.

"Tim what the hell are you talking about what tape?"

"Ra's sent us a tape of you and said that if Bruce didn't go this address in India and that if he didn't get there within 24 hours he would kill you."

"Oh" Dick said. He was surprised Bruce had fallen for such a thing.

"Then Alfred and I got attacked at the house and that is how I ended up here."

"It will be ok I am sure Bruce has figured it out by now and is forming a plan."

"Hopefully a plan that doesn't involve all of us getting killed Tim said.

"Let's hope." Dick said

"Any chance of us getting out of here?"

"I don't' think so too many guards and besides we have nothing to pick the locks with. Plus Deathstroke might be still around here somewhere."

"DEATHSTROKE? Deathstroke was here?" Tim asked astonished

"Of course. How else do you think I got captured?"

"Wow I had no idea. Well we just better sit tight and wait then I guess."

"I think it is our only option."

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce pulled into the Batcave where Clark and Alfred were waiting for him.

Bruce was furious with himself for letting this happen but he tried not to let it show.

"So what is going on?" Clark asked

Bruce explained the whole thing to him from start to finish.

"So you were never really dead?"

"Nope just in a coma"

"Wow I can't believe we didn't' see that."

"It's understandable"

"How can I help?" Clark asked

"I may need some extra muscle for this fight. I'm not in anywhere's near good enough shape to take on Ra's not yet."

"You got it! do you want me to call the rest of the league?"

"No not yet. Wait until I find out what we are up against then we will decide how to best proceed."

"Ok."

"I am going to go over the footage that he sent me again and see if I can take any clues from it."

"Ok"

"What would you like me to do?"

Bruce sighed.

"There is really nothing for you to do until we are ready to attack. When that time comes I will call you."

"Alright well do you mind if I stay and hang out? Just in case someone tries to attack here again?"

"No not at all"

Clark went upstairs to watch TV and Bruce sat down at his computer to analyze the tape.

"Master Bruce may I be of any assistance?"

"No Alfred why don't' you go upstairs and get some rest."

He felt bad for his oldest friend he had a bad bruise on the side of his head.

"Very good sir; and sir I am sorry I could not stop them from taking master Timothy."

"It is not your fault Alfred, now go get some rest."

"Yes sir."

With that Bruce turned back to the tape. Where are you Ra's? he thought. He felt rage build up inside him again but he pushed it down he couldn't' get emotional about this. When the time came Ra's would pay for all he had done he would make sure about that. However until then he had to maintain a level head until he found his sons.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think I at least know what country they are in."

"Oh yeah?" Clark said

"Yah"

They were both sitting in the Batcave staring at the computer.

"They are in Greece. I am working on finding out where exactly."

"In Greece? What is Ra's doing in Greece?"

"I don't know and I don't care." He turned around to face Clark. "Look, Ra's is a formidable enemy and we are going to need all the help we can get so I called in someone."

"You mean you need more than help than **me?**"

"Yes"

A figure stepped out the shadows Clark looked to see-

"Jason"

"Heya Clark how ya doing?"

"I called him to help us out on this little venture."

"Why him?" Clark asked "Why didn't you let me call the league?"

We may still have too; however, I would rather in keep this in the family if I can. Besides, Jason is very good at what he does especially when it counts. I should know I trained him.

Clark turned around and eyed Jason's smirking form up and down nervously. He felt very uncomfortable about this. He had heard about Jason's 'activities' ever since he had come back from the dead and so he didn't trust him one bit. In fact to Clark, Jason was one of the bad guys. He couldn't believe that Bruce would trust him on a mission of this importance.

Jason on the other hand couldn't believe that Bruce had vouched for him and with Superman no less! That was really saying something. He must really need me he thought. He must be really desperate.

"There is nothing on the tape to help me know exactly where they are. However there is this place in Greece that Ra's used to use as a headquarters. Clark would you mind checking it out?

"Sure no problem"

"Radio in if you find anything."

"Alright."

"Here are the coordinates."

He nodded and took off into the sky.

"You really think Ra's will be there?" Jason asked

"No not really. But it is worth a shot. I honestly don't think he will use any place he used before that will be too easy."

"So what does that out rule exactly?"

"Nothing"

"So that doesn't really help us does it?"

"No"

15 minutes later Clark radioed in and said that there was no sign of anybody being there for a long time.

"Ok come on back" Bruce said frustrated and disappointed

He sighed heavily. How was he ever going to find them? They could be anywhere in Greece!

Sensing this Jason put a hand on his shoulder

"It will be ok big man we will find them."

Bruce smiled up at him.

"I know I just hope they are ok."

I don't think Ra's will hurt them. He needs them to get to you."

"That's true."

Just then Clark arrived back at the cave.

"Any luck?"

"No not yet"

Alfred came down the stairs.

"Sir this package came for you."

"Thank you"

Bruce opened the package inside it was another tape. Clark and Jason gathered around as Bruce nervously put it in the computer afraid of what he might see when it came on.

The tape showed Ra's seated on a golden throne in a room that was marvelously decorated as if a king lived there.

"Well detective it has been 3 days since I kidnapped your younger associate and since I am not a patient man and you have yet to decipher my whereabouts I have sent you this tape with a clue in order to expedite the process. Sophocles' famous Oedipus tragedy trilogy was set here. In fact some of the ruins of this ancient place still exist. I hope that helps you out detective. See you soon I hope."

With that the tape ended.

"Thebes!" Bruce yelled out. "They are in Thebes!"

"How can you be sure?" Clark asked

"Yah how do you know this isn't another trap?" Jason added

"Yah how can you trust this tape after what happened before?"Clark said

"I can't which is why you, Clark, are going to go and scope out the place first."

"I-wait what?"

"I need you to go and check it out; see if they are really there or if it's a trap."

"But I- how am I supposed to know?"

"We will stay in radio contact when you get there tell me everything you see and I will be able to decipher from that whether it is the real deal or not."

"Ok" Clark said very nervously.

The last time he had encountered Ra's it had not gone well. In fact he had nearly been killed and Bruce had had to save him. He was not keen on repeating that experience again; but if it was for Dick and Tim he figured he could do it.

"Alright, I will leave right now."

"Alright maintain radio contact, and don't forget tell me everything you see."

Clark nodded, and with that he was off.

Bruce and Jason looked at each other and sighed heavily. The look on both of their faces said the same thing. Man I hope this thing works out.

**About 10 minutes later**

"Superman to Batman I am nearing the location"

"Alright, tell me everything you see"

"Roger"

As Superman came upon the location he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a huge stone palace right next to where the ruins were.

"Bruce-Batman there is a huge stone palace right next to the ruins."

A palace, how had he not known about that? Not heard about it?"

"Alright do you see people around?"

"Yah there are some guys with guns, big guns, they are standing outside and on the turrets."

"Any sign of Ra's?"

"No, he must be inside; If he is here at all."

"Alright I need you to do a quick run through of the place and tell me what you see. We need to find out if the boys are there."

"Wait what? You didn't say I would have to go inside!" Clark said starting to panic. He couldn't be captured by that madman again!

"Clark come on stop being a baby! I'm not asking you to hang around in there; just do a quick speed through and find out what is going on and if Ra's and the boys are there."

"Alright fine but you owe me one."

"Duly noted"

"Clark did the run through as quick as possible; however he didn't see any sign of the boys."

"Well there certainly were a lot of armed men but I didn't see any sign of the boys."

"Did you see Ra's?"

"Yah"

Bruce stiffened

"And?"

"He was sitting on his throne, talking to one of his men about his plans for you once he catches you."

"Isn't he the cocky one?"

"Yes I would say someone is counting their chickens before they hatch. Anyway where could the boys be? They are not here."

"They must be there if Ra's is there he would want to be there to keep an eye on them."

"True"

"Is there like a basement or something?"

"Oh you know I didn't even think of that. Hold on a second let me check."

Clark quickly x-rayed the ground and saw 3 life signs. 3? They must have someone guarding them he thought. It had to be them right? I mean who else would be In the basement?

"YES!" He shouted

"What? Did you find them?"

"Yes! They are in an underground complex."

"Alright good, come back we need to regroup and come up with a strategy."

"Ok but-it's just-I'm right here, I could just bust in and grab them and bust out it would take 5 minutes at max."

"No Clark! Trust me ou do not want to take on Ra's by yourself. You don't know what else he has in store don't underestimate him. Trust me.

"Please come back and we will work out a strategy to take down Ra's together."

"Alright I guess you are right. It's just they are within my reach."

"I know but only a fool would go up against Ra's unprepared."

"Ok"

15 minutes later Clark was back in the cave.

"Well at we know where they are." Clark said. "But man does Ra's have **a lot** of armed men there.

"Won't be a problem." Jason said brandishing his guns. "Right Bruce?"

"No Jason no killing! I told you that before!"

"Come on Bruce they are going to kill us! It is kill or be killed!"

"That doesn't mean we have to sink to their level."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You and your damn moral code! Fine get killed whatever I don't care."

"Jason if you kill one person…"

"What? What are you going to do?"

"We are done for good."

Jason looked a bit shocked. He hadn't expected Bruce to say that.

"Fine" he said sighing heavily. "No killing, although you are taking all the fun out of it. How about Ra's is he fair game?"

"No killing means NO KILLING!"

"Ah man what a spoil sport!"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Are you in or not?"

"Yah yah I am in."

"Good"

"Now here's the plan."


End file.
